


Space Bound

by corncat



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Attempted Abortion, F/M, Marriage, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: You've heard of people married to their high school sweethearts all the time, but they rarely last. At first, everything was just fine and normal, until the spark they use to have doesn't brighten so much. The couple would not notice it dimming until it's completely gone.--I gotta admit, I made this a pretty sad start, but it gets better later on. I just didn't want to give off spoilers yet.Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the movie. I do not make a profit out of these fics, they are just for fun and for others to enjoy.
Relationships: Norman/Rosita (Sing), Rosita (Sing)/Buster Moon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Space Bound

**Author's Note:**

> So *smack hands together* there are no fanfics between Buster and Rosita, which I'm no so surprised. But, think about it. Norman (Rosita's husband) didn't pay attention to her until the end of the movie like there wasn't a build-up or any hint that he noticed something was up with his wife's whereabouts. He didn't even notice she went off for rehearsals until her invention got messed up. Norman only notices Rosita when she was singing, dancing, and was wearing an amazing outfit.
> 
> I seriously can't find a reason to like their relationship. It's not toxic, they don't yell and argue in front of the kids and things like that. But it seemed like the spark they used to have isn't there anymore. It's fine if that was the case. I just didn't like how the movie portrays their relationship in the end.
> 
> So, I'm here to bring in something that might fix that. If you had read any of my other works, you might notice that I LOVE putting more work on to myself. (Cries in Spanish).  
> Nah, I love making fics as a hobby, it expands my ideas more and I love it :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!
> 
> Declaimer: I've never had these experiences. I just know some people who have and I had done some research to have a better understanding of this. If I'm wrong on some details, feel free to comment down below. I love to hear your thoughts!

**May 9th, 2008**

Two pink lines.

It was two lines, that's all it takes to change her entire life.

According to her mother, that is. Rosita knew her mother wasn't one to accept abortion as an option, believing it was a sin and outright murder. Her mother believed that once you get pregnant, that's it, you just decided on what you wanted to do with the rest of your life. Rosita felt dread, sinking onto the tile floor, hoping it would swallow her whole. She stared at the pregnancy test, many thoughts ran through her head.

Her father would most likely be worried, her mother will be furious and force her to keep the child, and her boyfriend...

She wasn't sure how he'll react. Would he leave her? Would he stay? If so, are they able to take care of a living being? Or more? She is a literal pig, so having more than one piglet is very common for her species (while having one is a rarity). Can she handle more than one baby? She's the youngest of her siblings, so she doesn't have that much experience with children...

Rosita felt overwhelmed, she thought they were careful, but the proof was right in front of her. Missing her period, feeling nauseous after one bite of food or just walking home from school, and now a damn stick. She sniff, choking out a sob, but she stopped herself. "No, I- I got to think of the positive." She stood up shakily, holding on to the counter, hovering over the sink. Lime green eyes staring back at her from the mirror. Rosita let out a harsh breath, "Okay, this is fine. I mean, it's only one more month until graduation. So I don't have to quit school, that's good..." her face was getting hot, body shaking and still holding her test. "I...I need to calm down." Rosita spent half an hour in the restroom, luckily for her, her parents were still at work and the rest of her siblings were at college or building their own lives.

After she finally recollects herself, she hid the pregnancy test and clean out the restroom. It was a Friday night, so it was a good time to think things through alone and unbothered. The young teen pig laid on her bed in her room, thoughts were running in circles, rubbing her temple to clear the headache. "Maybe I could just move out and then have the abortion? She wouldn't know anything different, so I should be fine..." She only had a month until she can finally move out, she has a job, maybe not a serious one but it pays well enough. She had had some moving money saved in her account, and some cash in her wallet for little things.

Norman wouldn't want children so soon, right? Of course, they never talk about it and Rosita had dreamt of having a family with him in the near future...

God, she needed some air.

Rosita look at the time and glances at the window, there was still daylight and it was barley four-thirty in the afternoon, so a stroll wouldn't hurt anybody. She put on her faded jean jacket and flat black shoes, it was close to being summer, so shorts and a t-shirt should be fine. Leaving the house should give the poor girl some relief from the situation she found herself into.

Calatonia wasn't a big city, but it wasn't small enough for every animal to know each other, so Rosita still keeps her guard up when walking into the place. It wasn't long to reach into the busy part of the city, cars honking, teens laughing in groups. The young pig scrunches up her nose when a nearby car puffs out large grey smoke at her, causing her to cough. _'Maybe this was a mistake.'_ She was about to turn back when a small hand taps on the side of her leg. She looks down to see a young male koala, blue and green eyes staring back at each other. He seems to be around her age, to her guess.

"Miss, would you like a handkerchief?" The small koala handed the young lady a cloth, who hesitantly took it.

"Oh, uh thank you..." Rosita was offered a small smile from the other animal, this was the one good thing that had happened to her today so far. She covered her snout as huffs of grey smoke kept appearing their way, "I guess it's a bad time to be out." Small talk wasn't her strong suit, but it wouldn't hurt to try to distract herself from her problems. The koala looks at her, still holding on to that smile, "well it is a Friday night, so everyone would be out at this time." He shifted his footing, one hand messing with his hoodie string. "So, where are you off to?"

The possible teen mom glances at the other before letting out a lazy sigh, "I just needed a walk to clear my head, but it seems to be too active for that." She didn't mean to sound rude, her whole world just completely turned upside down not that long ago. What's worst was that she doesn't even know what would be the best choice for her.

The koala frown, "what's wrong? Bad day?" Usually when another teenager asks that it would be in a sarcastic tone, but this koala held general concern about her. This was their first meeting and he was already worried about her well being. He was a gentleman and kind. It made Rosita a bit better, "I guess you can say that." The urge to cry was coming up again, but she suppresses it. Not wanting to embarrass herself in front of a complete stranger.

"Do you want to talk about it?" That spike her anxiety real quick, turning her attention on the other animal fully, nervously laughing and clutching the handkerchief in one hand.

"Oh no, I don't want to take your time-" The young pig wave her hooves as if that proves anything.

Again, the koala kept on smiling softly, "it's not a problem, I was about to head home, but I'm not in a hurry." He stared across the street and lit up, "how about some veggie patty? Food should bring some sort of comfort." He held out his hand up high to her, as a sign of invitation. Rosita wanted to hesitate, surely one burger shouldn't be that bad to have, but she doesn't know the other animal that long.

"I don't know, I got a-" she kept looking at those soft blue eyes, it oddly brought some comforting. It might be bad to trust so easily, but at this moment Rosita was vulnerable and was in need of some advice. She quickly sighs in defeat before smiling. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat." They wouldn't be entirely alone, plus she has a pepper spray in her pockets if this 'hang out' went south. Rosita took the koala's hand and went off with him to the burger joint across the street.

And that's how they end up sitting across from each other, Rosita was nervous that the koala would immediately ask her questions, but he just introduces himself and vis versa. Both animals shared mini veggie patties as not to eat so much (which Rosita was entirely grateful for), and not because both teens had very little money in their own pockets at the moment (totally not that).

Rosita learned that the koala's name was actually Buster Moon and he liked theater. It had a nice ring to it, almost like a movie star name. It was nice talking to the other, it made her almost forget about her dilemma. "Ya know this place is one of the best, but it's not as busy at the start of the weekend as you think it would." He takes a sip of his soda, almost finishing it. Rosita giggled at the other, "might be because there are other restaurants or other entertainment places in the city." The koala nodded, of course, their little chat didn't last so long as Buster started asking about the other animal. His eyes stared at her, "Rosita, are you actually okay?"

She could lie and say it was just a misunderstanding and that he had nothing to worried about, but she felt the need for help from anyone possible. The koala seemed nice enough, it shouldn't be that bad. The gilt fidget in her seat unsettling, "well this might be personal, but I would like some advice if you have any." She doubts that Buster had any for her, but who knows the possibilities. He kept quiet, letting the other continue, she reached for her soda cup, messing with the straw. "I found out that I made a huge mistake." It hurts to say it, but it was the truth, she blames herself and her actions. Norman wasn't a terrible guy, he didn't deserve to be put in a situation like this.

Buster's tone was sincere and sweet, "Rosita, it couldn't be that-"

"I'm pregnant." That surely shut him up, if she was any louder, the whole restaurant would have heard her. She swallowed before continuing, slouching in her both. "My mother would most likely make me keep it, but I was thinking of waiting till I move out so I can have an abortion, w-without her knowing." Her voice was shrinking as she spoke, but Buster still heard her.

His voice and eyes were sympathetic, seriously why was it so easy to talk to the guy, but still feel sick in the stomach. "Okay, so how did your boyfriend react to the news? Wait, I shouldn't assume-" Panic took over his features.

Rosita sips her soda before responding, holding the urge to laugh at the flustered koala. "He doesn't know, I don't think he would want it anyway." A part of her does like the idea of having a family, but she wanted to sing and dance, and she wasn't even sure about what her boyfriend would think. She doesn't want to lose Norman over this. "I rather not find out what he thinks." She felt the koala's right hand on her own, she looks up to see that same caring expression he's been giving her since they met.

"Well of course it's your own body, but don't try to discourage the possibilities." Buster moves to sit next to the sad gilt, still giving her some space. "Sure there will be ups and downs, but by the end of the day it's your choice and your path and that should be enough to say that you're in charge of you." He patted the girl's left shoulder in comfort, "I may not know you that long or experience this type of thing, but I can tell that you'll be just fine."

"How do you know that?" Buster grinning lightly at Rosita, holding her closes hand hoove.

"Just trust yourself, I promise that should be enough."

"BUSTER MOON!!!" A booming voice interrupted the two young animals' conversation and any animal else in the establishment, making the koala hurridly moving out of the booth.

"Sorry for leaving, but I gotta go now. See you around, Rosita! Good luck!" And just like that he was gone, leaving Rosita frozen in place. The owner was running off to chase the koala. After just sitting there alone for a short time, she couldn't help but lightly giggle. Their time together was something she oddly needed.

Rosita stood up to leave and headed back home, her chest felt less tight and the air wasn't as thick as it did before. A smile stayed on her face as she made it home.

She spent the whole week thinking about her next course of action, a professional pregnancy test should be something she should do before doing anything else. It was Sunday afternoon, two weeks after the pig and koala encounter, and the advice Rosita was given. She was still nervous, but the idea that someone believing in her was something she needed.

After Rosita and her folks left the church and finish their late breakfast, she told her parents she was going to hang out with friends for the rest of the day. Saying she was going to the mall and window shop.

As she left her home, she pulled out the handkerchief the koala gave to her, she didn't mean to keep it. Although it did help to remind her of the words he said to her, it was like a memento. Like still having a part of a possible friend she could have kept in touch.

She went straight to the nearest clinic in the city, only had to take some bus rides to reach the building. She walked into the empty waiting, making a beeline towards the desk. Signing in quickly before taking a seat. Rosita thought she had enough time to be ready to meet with the doctor, but it was barely a minute till she was called.

"Rosita Martinez-Jones? Doctor Smith is ready for you now."

The young gilt moves quickly out of her seat and went straight to the heavy doors. Two hours flew by and she receives the results. Still positive. The doctor suggested to look in some parenthood pamphlet at the front desk and take in more caution on her next action. Rosita nodded at her words and left the place, pulling out her phone and dialed a familiar number. There was one ring and she heard her boyfriend's voice. "Hey babe, are you free for launch at Sunny's today? Okay, I'll see ya in a few. No, I'm close by. Okay bye." She hangs up, groaning. "Ay Dios Mio." She was really gonna do it, she was gonna tell him. He has to know so she can figure out where they stand.

Their lunch date was normal for the most part, they ate and chat as usual, but it was not what Norman will expect. Rosita cleared her throat before speaking her mind. "Norman, we need to talk." She started, putting her fork down.

The young boar shoot up, already looking distraught, ignoring his meal. "Rosita, I can change-"

The gilt quirk an eyebrow before realizing her wording. "What, no. Not that type of talk. Of course, that depends..." She fiddled with her fingers, her boyfriend reaches over to hold her hands. Comfort, it's what she really needed.

"Babe, you're being cryptic. What's going on?"

Rosita takes a deep breath before exhaling, "Norman, I, well..." she let it out fast and quietly. "I'm pregnant." Her eyes move to her hands, ready for him to let go. _This is it, if he doesn't want it, then I'll just..._ She felt herself shaking already. Norman shifted his seating, but still held on to her hooves with his own.

"Babe, that's incredible."

Her thoughts halted when she heard that. "It is?" Rosita looks up hesitantly, Norman was grinning wide, matching with the time she said yes on dating him.

"Definitely! I mean I thought of wanting a family with you in the future, didn't think so soon, but I don't mind if is now." He frowns before panicking again. "Wait, do you want to keep it? I should have asked that first. How do you feel about this?" Norman worrying for her was enough for Rosita to finally have the answer she desperately needed to hear. She smiled wide, tears ready to fall.

"Oh Norman, if you're with me, then of course I want it."

Yes, that was enough for her to be sure that they will be alright, of course, her mother was furious from the news, but she was soon happy to hear her daughter was actually keeping the kid and was already finishing school anyways. As Rosita predicted, She had twelve kids instead of one, six boys and six girls. But she wouldn't trade them for the world. Norman moved in with Rosita and her parents after graduation, she thought her mother would just kick her out, but seeing that having kids first made her parents grandparents, that was enough to burn out the flames. Rosita was the youngest child of her family, but the first to have kids, there was a disappointment in others' eyes, but Rosita grew more confident and ignore them.

Rosita was disappointed to hold off her singing and dancing career, but that feeling was soon gone when Norman proposes to her after two years of being parents. It was like a dream come true, straight out of a fairy tale. She could only wish to give her thanks to the koala that help her to realize her own ability. Some day.

They finally own their own house after the kids turned three years old and more on the way, Rosita was twenty-one and felt content with her life already.

Of course, not all relationships last long, especially ones we thought would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other fics chapters, so pardon the future delays ^^
> 
> I think that's all I have to say for now, on to the next chapter!


End file.
